


Extra Kinky NSFW ~ Countryhumans

by TheNapoleonOfCrime



Category: CountryHumans, Geography (Anthropomorphic)
Genre: Egg Laying, Hemipenes, M/M, Masturbation, Merpeople, Mpreg, Oviposition, Sirens, eel, heat - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 04:14:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30116985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNapoleonOfCrime/pseuds/TheNapoleonOfCrime
Relationships: Third Reich/Soviet Union (Anthropomorphic)
Kudos: 9





	1. Welcome and Info

Feel free to request but they aren't my main priority, I'll only do it if I feel like it

Info:

• Names of chapters are the main kink in the oneshot

• Some kinks I know less about so feel free to correct me or suggest things to add on


	2. Oviposition | Part 1 (SovNaz)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know mostly nothing about oviposition so um don't kill me and leave suggestions of things I could fix or add pls and thanks 😁 
> 
> ————————————————
> 
> This Oneshot Has: Oviposition, sirens/merpeople, hemipenes, heat, masturbation w/ eel, cuntboy, mpreg

Each day, tension seemed to form further in the sunken nation. Two large cities always had it out for each other, it was practically a civil war. But, the only two actually fighting were USSR and Third Reich, the leaders of the cities.

Today there was rumored to be a meeting between the two, which only made the water even more uncomfortable. Everyone in the nation could feel how tense it was, and today would most likely decide the future. Would there be a full on war, or would things resolve peacefully? That was the question on every merperson's mind.

At the current moment, Reich swam back and forth down the hallway, lost in thought. It wasn't exactly worry about what could happen today, but instead worry about the fact he was currently in heat. It started today too, meaning it would be even worse. You could visibly see how horny he was which was the most awful part about this. Letting out a shaky breath, Reich wished that he could just easily make it go away, but it was impossible. He'd tried, and yet every time he thought the feelings stopped they came back soon after. Groaning in annoyance just at that, his pussy twitched in need. Sighing softly, Reich was quick to swim back to his room, glad that his children weren't home. This was definitely the worst heat he'd experienced yet.

Looking out the window to the outside ocean, he spotted an eel swimming by. Quickly reaching a hand out and snatching it, he grumbled under his breath. Squeezing it tightly until it fell unconscious and stopped moving, Reich sat himself on his desk. Pressing the eel against his pussy, a groan escaped him as he began forcing it inside. Swishing his tail a bit, it kept him occupied so he didn't grow too needy. But, he only did this for a moment as he was quick to get most of the eel inside.

The German waited a moment, breathing slowly. It felt great already, but now started to move it in and out of his vagina. Moaning in absolute pleasure, Reich thrusted the slimy fish into his cunt with little hesitation. Tilting his head back as he grunted and closed his eyes, he searched for a certain spot, desperate to find it. With how quick his hand moved, only a few moments passed before he found it, gasping as the eel rubbed against it. Slight tears formed in his eyes, trying hard to pleasure the spot further. Each time it was hit, his body trembled and moans got caught in his throat. Again opening his eyes, they only rolled back in pure ecstasy.

As the merman continued to make himself feel good, everything was close to boiling over. The feeling was overwhelming, Reich's desperation growing further. Cries escaped him, not caring to hold back his voice. It took only a minute longer until Reich couldn't stand anymore of this, his tail twitching and his pussy throbbing. Finally, everything spilled over as Reich tensed up and orgasmed.

"AH-! Ah- oh- oh f-fuck-!!" He gasped, letting out shaky moans and pants. Reich had never came so hard before, now pulling the eel out of him and holding onto the edges of his desk tightly. His nails scratched at the wood, unable to help himself as he began to slowly fall from his high at last.

Yet, as the minutes went by and Reich was still taking time to calm down, the feeling of horniness plagued him again. Whining softly, at this point Reich just gave up. He truly believed that after that, his heat would go away for at least a few hours.

Laying back on the desk, Reich's face was red from embarrassment. Knowing that USSR would notice, he only hoped that he wouldn't make propaganda or some other shit out of it. Blackmail would be even worse. Though to be fair, if it was the other way around, Reich definitely would do something like that. The two countries were very similar, which only confirmed Reich's idea that USSR would probably use this against him.

Dammit.

—————————————————————

Later on, it was time for the infamous meeting between USSR and Reich, both mermen unhappy about the arrangement for different reasons. The meeting would be held in Reich's city, specifically the castle as it was where the most important things were done. It wasn't terrible for USSR due to the fact that he got a free ride over to the German's city by Reich's own guardsman. Of course, Reich hated this fact and would rather not give USSR any help as he did not deserve such kindness, especially from him! Either way, it was happening now and Reich couldn't have exactly just make it stop if he tried.

USSR was already on his way, watching out the window of the chariot he was being taken in which the Soviet believed was far too fancy for this occasion, or any occasion in fact. Just sighing softly and resting his head against his hand, he found himself quite bored. Already USSR was in Reich's "beloved" city, as the German so wonderfully put it. Really, the Slavic merman could not find any reason his city was so great, all it did was tire him further. There was nothing interesting, the place seemed more like it was being preserved. Maybe that's why in Reich's phrasing he named it as "beloved." Only letting out a soft laugh, he shook his head a bit. At least he was just nearly there now, it would take around a minute or so longer. And well, just as USSR presumed, the chariot stopped moving after a little over 60 seconds.

Things progressed quicker now, unlike the slow ride there. USSR was helped out of the coach, though he didn't enjoy being treated as some sort of important figure even if technically he was one. It made him uncomfortable still, wishing rather to be treated as any normal merperson you would swim by across the silt. The only good thing to come from his position of power was the fact that USSR had total reign over his city, making sure it would never fall to the level of Reich's.

Besides this, the Soviet now was escorted into the castle but that was all. He was just given directions from there, making him feel more independent here, which he enjoyed. Now following the information given to him, it was easy to remember. Up the stairs, two lefts, one right, then up the next flight of stairs, and it was the door furthest to the right down the hallway.

That's where USSR went of course, now stood outside of the door and not caring to knock. He was forced to come here, given access to many things as it was. Opening the door, it was unprofessional what he saw. Reich just laid across his desk, not even seeming to notice USSR standing there. It didn't look like Reich was really doing anything, though he was definitely conscious which made the Soviet just a bit afraid.

"And what the hell are you doing, Reich-?" USSR spoke through the tension, breaking it without much care. He observed as Reich jumped and quickly swam up off the desk before standing behind it, his face slightly red as he looked at the Slavic merman in front of him.

"Ever heard of maybe being courteous and knocking-!" Reich exasperated, sitting back in a chair now. All USSR did was laugh and roll his eyes, swimming over. Taking a seat across from the German, the water was still quite tense.

Neither country knew where to begin, but they did have to talk about some issues they had with each other. The point was to resolve this, though it could have negative consequences. If anything went badly, it would most likely be the fault of Reich which was something both mermen knew. He had a temper and could easily be set off, even just by a simple annoyance. So, there was a silent agreement between the two that said USSR should do most of the talking. And well, they were thinking this at the same time, causing USSR to begin speaking. This would be a long day indeed.

As the meeting droned on, Reich and USSR were growing restless, but in different ways. Reich was so horny it was starting to hurt, his hands staying over his lap the whole time. It amazed him that the Slavic merman didn't notice. USSR on the other hand was just bored and sick of talking, wanting to go home. He had noticed something off about Reich, but didn't know what it was, just annoyed by it. At least he hadn't figured it out, for both of the mermen's sake.

Though, Reich couldn't stand anymore of this. He needed pleasure desperately, anything at all, as long as it felt good. Swishing his tail absentmindedly, he was glad that he didn't have to do much talking. One finger ran over his pussy, back and forth, moving very slowly. The movement wouldn't be too noticeable, Reich just needing to keep himself occupied. Letting out a soft breath, USSR noticed that much and raised an eyebrow. But, he said nothing about the sigh, just continuing to rant about whatever he already was.

Reich blushed slightly, worried for a second he blew his cover already. Luckily it seemed he was safe, moving his finger slower than before in worry he'd be caught. Just this small touch made him very desperate. He tried not to visibly seem horny though it may have been quite obvious. At least USSR was too busy talking to probably notice it. So, in the belief he may be safe, Reich blushed and used two fingers now. They moved over his entrance then circled around it. Pushing against it a bit, they just barely entered him. Holding his breath, it wasn't his intention to do that as he knew he'd go further and USSR would catch him in the act. Really, Reich couldn't take it anymore though. His vagina throbbed and ached, desperate to feel good. Reich needed it, he needed to feel good. Unable to stand it, the German began pushing his fingers deeper inside, trying so hard to relax. His senses were overstimulated due to heat and it drove him crazy.

"Reich-!" This voice broke Reich from his haze of pleasure, jumping a bit. Looking quickly to USSR, he had no idea what was going on, really. A loud sigh escaped USSR at that, covering part of his face in annoyance.

"Have you even been listening-??" USSR snapped, glaring at Reich and crossing his arms. "I came here to attempt to fix things between our cities, you'd think that you could at least listen!"

Reich looked away and blushed, embarrassed. It wasn't his fault, he was too horny and unable to focus from it. The thoughts distracted him even if he tried to focus on what USSR was saying. Of course though, Reich couldn't just say this, his face becoming more red.

"Ah, sorry... I was thinking of what to say and must have been distracted by another thought." He spoke quickly, a bit nervous but hoping it wasn't too obvious. That was the best lie he was able to come up with right now.

For a moment it was awkwardly silent before USSR only let out a soft huff. Clearly he didn't believe Reich's fib, but just accepted it. Continuing to talk, he seemed more aggravated now.

This made Reich almost sigh in relief, remembering not to though. His fingers were still partially inside of him and so he continued to push them in. It was so good even if it wasn't much pleasuring him. God, he was so overwhelmingly horny. Desperate for more, a third digit began slipping into his vagina as well. He needed it, Reich needed to feel good. At this rate USSR would definitely notice, beginning to have difficulty hiding a look of pure lust. His thoughts traveled to the other merman's cocks, how good they must feel inside of someone. This pushed him over, he couldn't control himself, starting to cry as a moan escaped his throat.

Everything became quiet except for the soft moans that came from Reich, and it was unclear how USSR would react. The Soviet's face was a bright red, more so than usual, that is. He had lost his composure because of Reich's noises, not sure of what the hell to say. Thoughts filled his head consisting of many things and a lust of his own grew. These were images he'd never picture himself thinking before about the German merman. USSR couldn't tell if it made him feel hornier or angrier.

"R-Reich-" He stammered, unsure of how to go about this. Watching as Reich's arm moved and hearing the trembling moans leave his mouth, USSR couldn't take it. Making his decision, he swam around the desk and grabbed Reich's arm that pleasured him.

A gasp escaped the German merman from this, having expected the Soviet to leave in disgust. Looking up to the taller country with a pleasured look, his fingers exited his entrance slowly. Reich looked much like a small puppy with how he was staring at USSR. Obviously he was a bottom, not knowing what would happen next.

"Was werden Sie tun...?" (What are you going to do...?) The country said softly, a blush covering his features as USSR stared, making him look away. All he got as a response was a quiet chuckle. Forced to get up by the Soviet, this caused Reich to quickly look at him again. "N...Nun antworte mir!" (N...Now answer me!) Even if he tried to sound it, Reich wasn't very dominant anymore.

Being dragged off out of the room, surprisingly he just submitted and didn't fight USSR on this. His mind was too clouded to think anymore and wanted to know what the other would do. It had to feel good. USSR must have known he needed it, right?

Meanwhile, USSR was thinking exactly the same as Reich. Usually he wouldn't do something like this, but there was something different about today that made him want the German badly. Reminded that he was leading him down the hall, really he didn't know where he was going but just wanted some privacy if they'd seriously be doing this.

"Where is your room?" USSR quickly questioned, becoming needy himself as he looked around. Reich glanced up to him, feeling hot and uncomfortable as well.

"It's- two rooms down, on the left..." Breathing out shakily, the German tried not to whine as he was brought off to his bedroom and pushed inside. USSR locked the door behind them after, and then Reich became slightly nervous.

"Have you done this before-??" Reich asked hesitantly, blushing as the Soviet looked over to him.

"Да, many times. Do not worry, I know what I'm doing." It seemed he noticed that the smaller country was inexperienced and nervous, swimming closer to him now. Reich looked down slightly, intimidated by him. USSR laughed softly as the German did, smiling for once. "Don't worry, we can go slow at first." At this he leaned down a bit and tilted Reich's chin up with a finger. Kissing him gently, he'd later just blame it on the heat of the moment, unable to admit to himself that he actually did feel a little something for the other merman.

Eyes widening in shock, Reich didn't expect that at all. He just assumed USSR would fuck him and then go, but he seemed to be genuinely sweet. Closing his eyes and leaning into him, hesitantly he kissed the Soviet back. His arms wrapped around the larger's neck, swishing his tail slowly like a pleased dog.

They stayed close like this for a while, pulling away eventually only to kiss once again but quickly that time. Now USSR took Reich's hand and led him to the bed of sand, letting him relax onto it. USSR sat beside him, seeming to hum in content.

"Your bed is soft... What type of sand is this?" He questioned, getting off topic from the moment at hand. Probably doing this to ease Reich a bit, it did seem to help.

"Oh, it's from Balos..." Reich replied, seeming to be less embarrassed at the small talk.

"Ah! Greece, right?" USSR smiled at him, being surprisingly nice for how they acted towards each other just earlier. Somehow their hate seemed to merely dissipate, at least in this moment.

"Ja, Greece... I took a trip there and well the sand was nice, s-so-" Making a sheepish smile and glancing away, he rubbed the back of his neck.

The way Reich was acting made USSR blush a bit, seeming to think it was cute. Pushing away the thought though, he moved closer to the German and placed a hand on his tail. It was closer to his stomach, a more sensitive area for merpeople.

"I'd like to make you feel good now, Reich..." He said softly, placing a delicate kiss onto Reich's neck. Rubbing his tail slowly, his hand stayed close to the other's pussy just to tease.

How carefully USSR touched him made Reich blush, his tail twitching a bit. He became increasingly horny again, leaning into him and allowing the Soviet to take control of the moment. Sadly for the smaller merman, things wouldn't stay so gentle for long. Next thing he knew, USSR's hand trailed closer to Reich's vagina before two digits prodded against his entrance.

There was no hesitation in USSR's movements as he quickly forced his fingers into the other, feeling how wet and warm it was inside. It felt different than other merpeople he'd done this with, something about this moment with Reich was more... special to him. Really he didn't mind it, feeling comfortable being close. Though, it was strange, as usually the two hated each other. Now Reich willingly submitted to USSR, and he didn't exactly know how to react to it. At first he had been disgusted but now it felt very good.

"A-Ah- Sowjet-" Already Reich had given USSR a nickname it seemed, but the taller country didn't mind at all. He just brushed it off as no big deal while the German had a red face again. "S...Sorry..."

Left with no reply, USSR hummed and continued to pleasure Reich. His fingers pressed against the German merman's walls and rubbed them nicely, eyes focused on Reich's expressions. They made him pretty horny, feeling as his hemipenes began to reveal. Only slightly embarrassed, it's not like it wasn't to be expected.

The German seemed to notice this, letting out whimpers and moans but feeling obliged to pleasure USSR in return. Reaching a hand over, he did his best to stroke both cocks at the same time yet could really only get his hand around one. Both were large and throbbing against his touches, making Reich unsure if he'd even be able to take them. Meanwhile, not many sounds came from USSR, only occasional groans so that Reich would know his touch felt good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You'll just have to wait for the next part because you're too horny.


End file.
